Change
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Raven estaba segura de que esas pesadillas significaban algo importante, sin embargo, tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber que tener esperanza era algo peligroso para una mujer como ella.


_La luna que alumbraba la lúgubre habitación en la que se encontraba poco a poco comenzó a apagarse._

 _Raven recordaba haberse quedado dormida en su habitación con un libro en la mano, pero ahora estaba caminando por un estrecho lugar que se le hacía eterno. No había nada más que un frío que calaba hasta los huesos; muchísima suciedad, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí en siglos; y oscuridad, similar a la que perteneció durante tanto tiempo que terminó por asumir como propia._

 _Un espejo parecía señalizar el final del camino, pero en vez de encontrarle un sentido a la situación, aparecían más interrogantes: ¿Por dónde habían entrado esas mariposas negras que adornan el borde de su reflejo?, ¿Era realmente ella a quién estaba observando? Imposible, la persona al otro lado era tan solo una niña que le resultaba familiar, a pesar de no poder observar su rostro._

 _Lentamente comenzó a sentirse sofocada, todo el aire de sus pulmones estaba desapareciendo tortuosamente. La pequeña del cristal le ofreció una sonrisa muy similar a la de Garfield, con la diferencia de que él nunca se burlaría de su sufrimiento; fue en ese momento cuando noto que era la niña quién había sacado sus brazos del espejo para asfixiarla. Mientras Raven se hacía cada vez más pequeña y marchita, la otra tomó una forma de demonio totalmente desconocida antes de comenzar a introducirse por su boca._

Era el tercer día seguido de una fuerte tormenta en Jump City que no le permitía dormir tranquilamente sin tener extrañas pesadillas; sabía que la solución para eso era preguntarle a Garfield si podían pasar la noche juntos, pero se había molestado con él luego de un montón de _Pick-Up Lines_ que francamente no podrían gustarle a nadie; así que terminó por castigar a su novio con un poco de indiferencia.

El reloj al lado de su cama indicaba que eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana y a pesar de que podría haberse quedado por lo menos un par de horas más recostada, decidió levantarse muy despacio para que su estómago se mantuviera tranquilo, ya que últimamente lo sentía totalmente revuelto por las mañanas hasta que bebía una taza de té caliente en el desayuno.

Desde la ventana de su habitación podía observar el paisaje marítimo y estaba segura que había algo extraño en el viento.

Quizás era la fuerza con la que soplaba o el hecho de que podía sentir como rozaba suavemente las paredes de la torre; no tenía claro qué, pero algo la hacía sentir que debía comenzar a tomar precauciones con las que no estaba familiarizada.

Sabía que todos esos sueños eran premoniciones referidas al gran cambio creciendo en su interior, sin embargo, tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber que tener esperanza era algo peligroso para una mujer como ella.

Cuando se disponía a salir de su habitación para tomar desayuno y luego volver a encerrarse, sintió como algo la sujetaba del brazo, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

— ¡Raven!— Garfield llevaba toda la noche esperando por ella fuera de su cuarto. Aunque entendía que a veces ella se sintiera incómoda con el resto e incluso que los evitará a todos cuando no se sentía de humor para socializar, su relación se había convertido en algo demasiado importante como para que a él también lo ignorara. La chica mantenía su cabeza cubierta por la capa, tratando de pretender que ni siquiera estaba ahí; casi como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad más pequeña para escapar a su habitación y no salir nunca más de ahí.

—Déjame sola. Ahora. No te lo voy a volver a pedir bonito.

—Algo te está molestando…—Quizás debió haberla dejado, respetar que le pidiera un espacio pero esta vez no podía, sabía que algo estaba pasando, por lo que la jaló con suavidad hasta que sus torsos se encontraron. Lo ponía nervioso que ella no quisiera mirarlo directamente; por lo que a pesar de sus advertencias, sólo soltó su brazo para poder abrazarla con tanta fuerza que no pudiera moverse. — ¿Voy a tener que repetir nuevamente el discurso acerca de que no estás sola? Porque puedo hacer eso, o puedes decirme la razón real de por qué me estás evitando.

Al estar en los brazos del chico, su cabeza la hizo recordar esos momentos que habían compartido con cada vez más frecuencia en las últimas semanas. Ella fue quien decidió que su relación podía avanzar en el plano físico; y ahora al sentirlo cerca, en lo único que podía pensar era la indescriptible sensación de tenerlo dentro, derramándose en su interior mientras que repetía sin cesar lo mucho que la amaba. En ocasiones así, parecía que su novio existía únicamente para abrazarla hasta que todas sus inseguridades se desaparecían.

Si Garfield realmente la amaba debía entender lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza; así que sin alejarse ni un solo milímetro de los fuertes brazos de su compañero, se quitó la capa de su cabeza para que él pudiera observarla mientras que susurraba en un volumen apenas audible:

—Hay algo en mi interior que nunca antes había sentido…—No tenía palabras para describir con claridad lo que pasaba sin hacer que él perdiera la cabeza, así que tomo una respiración profunda, buscando fuerza para ser lo más concreta posible. —Gar…—La chica medio sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla, él la miraba como una mezcla de preocupación pura y amor; lo que la hizo sentir que no tenía nada que temer cuando estaba a su lado. — Creo que estoy embarazada.

— ¿C-como...?— Estaba segura que no veía esa mirada de confusión en los ojos contrarios desde que eran tan solo unos adolescentes. Tampoco sabía cómo explicarlo; siempre había creído que sería imposible poder procrear, después de todo, era muy posible que ambos fueran de especies totalmente diferentes. Garfield la volvió a abrazar, acariciando su melena mientras le permitía esconderse en el hueco de su cuello. — Vamos a tener un monstruo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¡Lo hago!

—Pensé que ya habíamos acordado que en los momentos serios no debías hacer chistes. — Mencionó ella, poniendo sus ojos en blancos.

—Pero Rae, ¡Estoy siendo totalmente serio! Hay por lo menos 50% de probabilidades de que sea un animalito verde.— Él aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a recibir sonrisas por parte de su novia cuando hacía chistes tontos, así que fue inevitablemente llenarla de pequeños besitos.— Voy a estar a tu lado, incluso si decides que no estás lista para todo el asunto de la maternidad. Estaremos bien, nena.

* * *

 _Justo después de terminar de escribir el fanfic anterior que publiqué, leí esto como headcanon en Instagram peeeero no aparecía quién los había escrito inicialmente porque era un screenshot de Tumblr._

 _Espero que no haya ningún error, porque es tarde y tengo sueño._

 _Aunque no se me da muy bien, quiero agradecerles por leer esto. Sé que el fandom está medio muerto pero mientras se me sigan ocurriendo ideas, voy a seguir escribiendo. Incluso si sólo los lee una persona._


End file.
